Operation Romance!
by Deida
Summary: Sugino is sick of Kantaro 'trying to seduce' Muuchan.He comes up with a plan: get Kantaro to fall in love! What he didn't expect was Haruka falling in love with the same woman; his daughter, Yomi! oc.ooc
1. The Tea House

**Disclaimer: I do not own T.T This is my first tactics fic and I'm still watching the show. Currently, I'm on episode 15/16. Watched 15, waiting to see 16. Please read and review!

* * *

**

Tactics:

**A Fan Fic**

Kantaro Ichinomiya sat at the tea house where Yoko worked. Haruka slouched across from him. Sugino and Muuchan sat next to them. Between snide comments to Kantaro, Sugino was being as smothering to Muuchan as always.

"You sinner Kantaro, trying to seduce my precious Muuchan from me!" Sugino squeezed his little green wife tightly, in a protective fashion.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Kantaro sighed dramatically.

"I can if my plan works." Sugino patted Muuchan on the top of her head.

Kantaro looked at him. Sugino had kept this so-called plan a secret, even from what is probably his closet friend, Haruka. Haruka just drank his tea as indifferent as ever.

Yoko walked up to them with a woman behind her. The woman wore a long veiled-traveling hat with a bamboo-print kimono.

"Why are you here Yoko, shouldn't you be working?" Kantaro got a mean look on his face.

"Sir, this woman said she has business with one of your party." Yoko said through clenched teeth. She bowed and left.

Sugino jumped up. Muuchan bounced into the woman's arms. She giggled a breezy laugh and hugged Sugino. She sat down next to him and Kantaro.

"What just happened? Did Sugino just hug someone that wasn't Muuchan?" Kantaro looked at Haruka for support.

"Of course! This is our daughter, Yomi." He put his hand on her shoulder.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. Kantaro spit the tea from his mouth.

"Do you wear that veil because your green?" Haruka asked her.

She shook her head and a tiny bell that was tied to her hat tinkled.

"Do you speak, Yomi?" Haruka asked.

"Hai." She was scarcely audible.

"Yomi, take your hat off." Sugino nodded to her as she turned to him startled.

She slowly moved her hands to her hat and paused. Her father was still nodding. She lowered her shoulders and removed the hat. She set it next to her on the floor. She looked at Haruka and Kantaro with large, blue, kind, dewy eyes. She had light-pink lips that were turned down with uncertainty. Her skin was healthy and bright. She had her long, black bangs tied back in a plain bun. the rest of her hair was down about her, floating heavenly.

They both looked at her amazed.

"I'd better put my hat back on." Her voice was much louder without the hat. She was sill quiet though.

Her father stopped her. She looked at him. He shook his head ever-so-slightly toward his companions. Muuchan snuggled up to her and fell asleep in her lap.

"My daughter is shy, forgive her." He patted her back.

"Hai, forgive me."

"This is the demon-eating goblin, Haruka. And this is the bastard trying to steal away your mother!" He pointed accusingly at Kantaro.

Yomi rolled her eyes at her father's dramatics, "Hello Haruka, uh...Didn't catch your name, sorry!" She bowed.

"Kantaro Ichinomiya."

"That writer? Begging permission to speak, but do not have to service the rest of the world, not just Japan? Surely you should be called the best in Japan."

Haruka stifled a laugh.

"I suppose, but it is better for business to say world."

"Hai, I guess."

"So, have you found lodgings yet?" Sugino pressed her, knowing the answer.

"Iie." She batted her long, thick lashes at Kantaro.

"You can stay with us Yomi! Right, Haruka?" He bumpped the goblin in the ribs with his elbow.

"Really, are you sure? I would hate to impose..."

"So that means that you are going to disrespect me by refusing my hospitality?" He was pulling one of his business pitchs on her.

"Of course not, I would be greatly honoured if I could stay with you, Ichinomiya-kun!" She used his other business pitch that her mother told her about.

They finished their tea and left. Yoko stayed behind to clean up. Sugino took Muuchan home with him. Yomi was given the room between Haruka and Kantaro, across from Yoko.


	2. Misinterpretations

**Same disclaimer as the last chappy T.T**

* * *

Yomi sat on the roof, looking down at Kantaro whine over his work. Haruka sat next to her, laying back.

"Is this all you do, Haruka?" She startled him with her abrupt question.

"I help Kantaro on-"

Yomi shook her head and moved back to him, "No, I mean in your free time."

"Then pretty much, yes."

"Haruka, have you ever wanted to just leave here and have fun? Without Kantaro?"

"I've never really thought about it. But what would I do anyways?"

"What do you like? You could go relax at the river. Hai, that sounds nice, a swim in the river." She nodded and got up.

She held out her hand to him and smiled. Haruka took it. She helped him up. She started to climb down the roof. He was just about to spread out his wings. She shook her head. He folded them and followed her down to the road.

"No powers, just an ordinary day." She asked of him.

"Alright." He agreed, one day would not be so bad.

They reached town when Yomi realized that they would need swim stuff. She walked to a store that sold all manner of things. Haruka followed close behind her. A bell tinkled as they entered the shop. A young woman stood behind the counter and lazily read a magazine. She watched the pair for a minute or two, then went to the backroom to avoid her job as long as she could.

Yomi noticed a hat. She picked it up and hid it behind her back. Haruka looked at towels while Yomi quietly snuck up behind him and stuffed a bright lime fedora on his head. He looked at her and put a pair of gold and pink sunglasses over her eyes. He poked her in the eye.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, but if I wanted to see these on you..."

"You could have asked, Haruka. But I'm fine. I'm not made of paper or glass you know. But that hat looks lonely..." She picked up a paper rose and put it in his coat, "There." She smiled.

Haruka looked at them both in the mirror. He laughed at their appearance. Yomi joined him. They finished laughing and went about their shopping. They got all the necessities like towels, an umbrella, and suits. They paid the woman and left.

It was noon when they arrived at the river. Yomi put her stuff down and grabbed her blue flower suit. She turned back to Haruka.

"Don't look ok?" She held the suit on her arm.

"Fine, I won't look." He added in his mind, "But you didn't say at what."

Yomi untied her bird yukata. She slid it off and slipped her legs into the suit before her robe completely was off. For the slightest of seconds her chest was completely exposed. Haruka took full advantage of those few, fleeting seconds. But she was soon completely covered. She heard rustling and quickly drew a knife. She threw it, narrowly missing her mother. Her father was left behind, yet again.

Muuchan bobbed up to her. She noticed Haruka and quickly left. Yomi looked strangely at her retreating mother. Yomi shrugged and got in the water. Her hair flew out and floated all around her atop the water. She turned back to Haruka.

"Are you going to change or what?" She splashed water at him.

Haruka sighed and started to disrobe after turning around. She giggled with a tinkle when he removed his pants. He quickly put his own suit on and entered the water. She swam up to him.

"Why'd you laugh?" He asked reproachfully.

"It wasn't a laugh, it was a giggle. Ad you have a really cute butt." She blushed as she said that.

"Why can you look at me?"

"Because you never told me not to look." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"That is not fair. Get over here so I can see you!" Haruka started to chase Yomi.

He grabbed at her playfully. She laughed as he tickled her. She squirmed away from him repeatedly. He swam after her and finally cornered her at a near vertical rock formation. He held his arms out around her.

"Got you."

"Yeah, I'm at your complete mercy." She blushed deeply at the situation all around.

Haruka got closer to her. He could feel her skin heating up even though they were not yet touching. He got closer still. He could taste her scent of cherry blossom and rice. He closed the remaining space between them. Her skin was incredibly smooth and cool, considering all the heat that he felt under his fingertips. He could tell that she was scared, and shy, and inexperienced.

He moved in to kiss her. He was inches from her lips when...She turned away. He floated back, shocked at the outcome. She had rejected him. This had been a first. He had not thought himself vain before, but thinking back, he was unbelievably so. Yomi started to cry large, glistening tears.

"I'm so sorry! This was all my fault! I did not mean to lead you on like this...I merely ment to become your friend. I'm so sorry Haruka! You must hate me."

"No! this was not your fault at all..." She would not listen to his attempts to make her feel better.

She swam past him and went to the shore. She got her clothes and put them on over her wet suit. She extended white feathery wings, identical to her father Sugino, and flew away into the evening sun. Haruka packed her things and went back home to an angry, waiting Kantaro.


	3. Talk

I do not own T.T Sorry if I'm moving to fast. I have a problem with pace, so I'm trying to work on it. Please review! Thanks for reading this far in! Still on 15/16, but I should get to see the rest soon!

* * *

Kantaro stood waiting at the door. He tapped his foot impatiently at Haruka's absence. When the goblin finally came into view, Kantaro was even more outraged to find him coming back alone.

"Where have you been all day?!"

"The river..."Haruka had great sorrow and regret in his voice, but they fell on deaf ears.

"Where is Yomi?!"

"I'm here. Please forgive Haruka-san, it was all my fault." She still blamed herself.

She ran up behind Haruka. Her hair was stringy and her yukata was soaked. Yoko sensed a fight brewing, so she stepped in. She ran up to Yomi and pushed her to her room.

"She'll get sick if she stays wet much longer!" Yoko yelled behind her back.

The men looked at Yoko close the door to Yomi's room. It was so sudden, Kantaro forgot his anger.

Yoko closed the door and looked around the room. Amazingly enough, she had never entered this room before. It was nicer and slightly larger then her own. A traveling hat leaned against an open trunk of clothes. A wall mirror was placed between a window and an empty umbrella stand.

Yomi sat down at the window. Yoko sat behind her and grabbed a silver brush. She began to comb out the knots. Yomi started to cry anew.

"What is it?" Yoko kept brushing.

"I feel awful. I just wanted to be the demon eating goblin's friend, but he was under the impression I wanted more with him."

"Why do you blame yourself? Its not your fault! Want my advice?"

Yomi nodded and wiped away tears. Her father would have been very cross with her.

"You should act as though nothing happened."

"Arigato, Yoko!" Yomi smiled.

Yoko nodded and stood. She left to her own room. Yomi changed into her clothes to a skimpy black dress. Muuchan jumped into her open window. Sugino followed her. He stared at his daughter's attire. She quickly put a red robe on over her dress.

"Please tell me that you made progress. With that dress, it should be no problem. You could even seduce Haruka in that!" Sugino laughed.

"Anyways, father, why are you here?"

"Just checking in. So, any luck yet?"

"It's only been two days!"

"Hmph!" He pouted.

She rolled her eyes and knelled next to her father. She hugged him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry mom." Yomi kissed her parents cheeks.

"Better. I think you should get your little butt out there with that cretin and make a move."

"Hai, daddy. But, couldn't you just arrange a marriage between us?"

"If this fails, then I will try to." He left as his daughter stood up and removed the robe.

She left her room in search of Kantaro. It seemed he was in his room. She knocked on the door. It slowly slid open to let her in. She crawled in on her hands and knees. Her dress was up in the back and down in the front. She fixed it slowly. Kantaro looked at her.

"I was lonely." She said in a low, seductive voice.

"Then you came to a good place. Misery loves company, or so they say."

"Kantaro-kun, I was wondering, on your adventures, have you ever fallen in love? Or lust even?"

"Lust and temptations were certainly present before, I won't lie. But I was not the only one. Haruka was more in the thick of all that. All the girls like him better." Kantaro puffed his checks out.

"I don't know why, you're really..." She paused for dramatic effect, searching for the right word, "sekushi. Oyasuminasai." (sexy. Good night)

He held out his hand and grabbbed her wrist, "Don't go."

"Kantaro-kun! I had no idea you were so bold. Luckily, I find that very attractive in a man." She smiled slyly.

"You're not not trying to seduce me for your paranoid father, are you?"

She bit her lower lip, "Hai, but I spoke truly when I said you were sexy. And you are very nice, funny, you make me smile."

"What about Haruka?"

"What about him?"

"Did you think that you and Yoko are the only ones who talk around here?"

"Iie."(no)

"I want to know if you have any feelings for him, before this conversation goes any further."

"Iie. He's just a friend in these eyes of mine. But can I quit trying to seduce you now? As you can tell, I'm a very proper, by-the-book kind of girl, and this is making me uncomfortable."

"Oh, I liked it, but for your comfort, you can quit."

She smiled, "Arigato Kantaro-kun."

She bowed her head and tried to get up to leave. Kantaro still had his hand on her wrist. She looked at him with curiosity.


	4. Bedtime Conversations and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I'm tired...It's 12:30 AM right now...Sorry for the short chappy. I just saw up to twenty, which I had already seen before on TV. The first episode I ever saw to be honest. It hooked me instantly and I had a mad rush to see the rest of the series. Currently working on that, still. This is prob. my second/thrird fav show.**

* * *

Kantaro held on to Yomi, the white goblin's, Sugino, daughter. The woman trying, and succeeding, to seduce him. She looked at him curiously. He pulled her back down. She sat next to him.

"I'm not done yet. What were you going to get out of this deal?"

"I just want to settle-down. I've watched these beings in the world, looking for someone. I found you. You are kind, funny, sexy, mean, cheap, a scam-artist, but a good-hearted man all around."

"It doesn't sound good when you say it like _that ._" Kantaro put his free hand behind his head.

"On a side note, Yomi, are you rich?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please just answer the question."

"Hai. Several men have fallen for me, and in hopes of courting me, have left me large sums of money. I've saved it all."

"Then you, my dear, are my new best friend."

Her mind flashed to Haruka, "So, you don't want to court me for my money?"

"If you put it like that, hai."

"Whatever your motivation, I will let you court me. It works out for us all. At least, most of us." She looked behind her.

The door was slightly open and Haruka was listening in to the conversation. He stared her in the eyes. Both tengu reflected sadness. Yomi was pulled back to Kantaro. He tried to kiss her. She pulled away and stood.

"I should be going to bed. You never know when someone unexpected will steal your heart. Even if you swore to never use it again."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She thought that she saw Haruka slid away with a small smile on his face.

"Kantaro-kun, I do not kiss on the first date, so nemuri kitsui!" (sleep tight)

She left to her own room. She lay down and went to bed after a long yawn.


	5. Tengu Seduction!

**Disclaimer: Twenty still...For a long that shall be. I do not own. Its 1:30 here, I really need to stop writing at such late hours... So, please review! Even if the chappy was confusing...But you can review just to say how wrong I am...And I know its allot. This is OOC, but I have not said that yet. So, I'm going to fix that.**

* * *

Yomi woke up just before dawn, as she normally did. She stretched and laid back down. Her eyes went to the door and the person standing in it.

"Haruka! What are you doing in here? You should knock before entering a ladys' room!" She pulled the covers over herself.

"So I've been told." He looked at the room.

Yomi fixed her dress and sat up.

"Your talk with Kantaro last night...You said allot in there."

"Your point?" She started to blush a soft pink.

"You said something that makes me think that you want me to chase after you."

"Hai, I won't lie."

Haruka smirked. He slid her door closed. He walked over to her. He bent over her and put his hand on her cheek. She blushed even deeper. He sat on her, pinning her down with no chance of escape. Her eyes widened. He bent even lower over her.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want done."

She left out a self-stifled scream. Haruka moved his fingers over the top of her dress, tracing it. He lazily moved his fingers over her collar-bone and started to trace them instead. She blushed and her heart began to pound inside her ribcage. He slid his hand down to her breasts. Her face burned scarlet.

"Haruka-kun." She muttered lustfully, a dark blush across her face.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips. Her eyes closed, waiting for more. She felt him get off. She frowned in disappointment. Her eyes fluttered open to see Haruka standing in the doorway.

"Now you can experience what it feels like." Haruka left her room.

Yomi sat there, very conflicted. She really did like Kantaro, but Haruka... He was something different. He made her heart beat faster, things seem clearer, sounder sharper. But she'd seen his type. She had tried to mold herself to fit that type before, but it ended in heartache. She had sworn that type of man off years ago. But here she was, falling again into that pool of depression.

She held her head down. She was shaking worse then a leaf. If her real mother had been there...No, Muuchan had been a much better mother. And her father...She was always close to him, in looks and person, but never personality. He would not be a help here at all. Yoko perhaps? No, she was nice, but not well known, and could very well be a blabbermouth.

Yomi thought. Does she dare to follow her common path and chose Haruka? Or should she just play it safe ad choose Kantaro? Oh this decision would be long and drawn out she had a feeling. She would have to wait awhile yet before she could choose, that much was clear to the tengu.

She got up and put on her red robe. She tied it and left her room. She walked around the house, just viewing the sights. She paused when she saw Haruka. She blushed and looked away. She quickly walked passed him to the bathhouse. She washed up and went back to her room. She got dressed in a pure white kimono. She looked all the more heavenly.

When she exited her room, Yomi found that Sugino had left her a note. She looked at it and frowned. It was just a picture of Muuchan with a time and two names. Her father never could be clear with any of his meanings. But she had learnt most of messages and their meanings. From this, he wanted Haruka to be there as well. She slapped her forehead.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself." Harkua said from behind her.

He held her elbow and grabbed the picture seeing his name on it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked her.

"My father wants to see the both of us at the time specified."


	6. Tengu Tears

Yomi led Haruka to the most likely spot to meet Sugino; town. He never was in the same spot twice, unless Muuchan or Yomi were involved. And with him, they were always involved.

Yomi held her elbows while she searched out her father. Haruka kept behind her. They found Sugino and Muuchan outside a brothel. He jumped up and ran over to them.

"Haruka! Yomi! Well, I assume you've figured out my plan Haruka."

He looked at him in confusion.

"My perfect plan to get Kantaro away from Muuchan! I'm trying to set him and my daughter up, with minimal help from me."

"About that, daddy, he figured it out."

"So the plan's over?" The drama queen asked.

"No, he's still going for me."

"So that explains it." Haruka said, looking at me.

"Then we can us my new plan! Haruka, I asked you here to help. I want you to seduce my daughter to make Kantaro jealous. Can you do that?"

"Well, I guess I could give it a try." He said.

Yomi picked up the irony in his voice. Sugino clapped Haruka's back and left.

"Well, that was interesting, wouldn't you agree, Yomi?"

"Why me?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "We both know you don't mind."

"Not that. Remember what I said to Kantaro last night?"

"Of course."

"Well, I have been in love with another before, and he was very much like you. I tried to fit his life-style, but in the end, I could not. I was so broken hearted. I swore off his type forever. But now, I'm facing it all again. I am conflicted in my choice. Should I chose Kantaro and be safe, or you and eventual pain? I am sorry, I didn't want to put all this on you." She started to cry.

Haruka hugged her to his chest. She struggled at first, but soon gave in and just stayed there.

"I'm sorry to hear all that. But I'm glad that you can confide in me. I hope that that will never change. May I ask if he was human?"

She nodded and clenched his shirt.

He hugged her, "I thought as much. Human and tengu, even though we can be friends, we can never be lovers. I have been in love with a human once, but she died of old age."

Yomi looked up into his eyes that had their own tears. She stood on tip-toe and kissed him. He looked at her with surprise, but tightened his hold and returned the kiss. She put her hand on his upper arm and on his lower back. Not his ass, his lower back.

They slowly parted. She put her head on his arm and they started to walk back home. They stopped halfway there.

"Yomi, I don't want to hurt you. So, I'm just going to leave you to be with Kantaro, though I don't truly know how safe you'll be with him...The point is, I want you to be happy, so I'll back off."

"Haruka-" Yomi was cut-off by Kantaro yelling over for them.

"I finally caught up to you two!"

"Hai, so you did." She said, looking at Haruka.

"I guess that I have some competition for you, Yomi, heh?"

"Iie, she is all yours Kantaro. Be sure to treat her good." Haruka flew away.

She tried to reach out for him, but Kantaro pinned her arms down with one of his, "Then this means that you will marry me?"

He put as more of a statement then a question. Yomi was taken aback and put in an awkward position, so she just kind of nodded.

Kantaro started to announce their engagement to every single person he saw. He was even starting to search for a wedding planner. He just so happy, it made one want to puke if they were around him for too long. Yomi just got sadder and sadder, but no one noticed. Not her father, not her mother, not Kantaro, not Yoko, nobody. Well, that's a lie. One single person noticed. Well, he would have, had he been there. But after he flew off, no one had seen him.


	7. Love and Marriage

**Sorry for the short chappy! If this story was butchered too much, I am truly sorry, that was not my intention. Please Review, even if only to tell me how bad the story was. Thank you for reading it this far. **

* * *

Haruka had been around the area and was well aware of the engagement. That made him stay away. He had wished to speak to Yomi, but she began to lock herself in her room. It was even getting hard for her father to visit. That was saying something.

One night, he decided to fly to the spot where he almost first kissed Yomi. He paused by the waters edge. He saw a snow yukata on the ground at the edge. And in that yukata, was Yomi. He landed and ran over to her. He slowed and stopped before she noticed him.

She held a note in her hands. She was looking at the ground next to her. She finally set it down and walked to the deepest part of the river. She started to walk to the edge. Her intention of suicide was crystal clear.

Haruka grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him. She smiled and hugged him.

"Haruka! I've missed you so much! Why did you leave me like that?"

"Because, I didn't want to hurt you or make you have to chose."

"But have already chosen. I chose you."

"What? But Kantaro-"

"Means nothing. I love you Haruka. Not him or anybody else. You. Even if it did work with that human and he was not human, I still chose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She kissed him like she'd been wanting to for days now. He returned the kiss like he'd been wanting to. Both smiled at each other. It started to rain softly. They looked up and started to move away from the water. They, both not wanting to be disturbed, went to the nearly empty town. The stopped on the bridge.

"Yomi, would you care to get married tonight?"

She saw a tiny little place next to them offering such service, "Hai."

"Iie, I don't think so, Haruka."

"Kantaro! Don't. I'm sorry for what happened, but I love Haruka, not you! I am sorry."

Kantaro stepped from the shadows, "Iie, I mean, not without me. I want to see you two get married! Did you think that Sugino was the only plotter around here?"

"So you were leading me on. But what if I had fallen for you instead?"

"I would have ended us, leading you to cry to Haruka."

"Arigato, Kantaro-kun!"

Yomi grabbed Haruka's arm. They went inside with Kantaro behind them. They walked out a few hours later, married. Yoko, Muuchan, and Sugino were waiting for them. They congratulated the newlyweds.

"So what now?" Yoko asked.

Yomi looked at Haruka. He looked back at her.

Luckily, Sugino's dramatics were finally useful, "But now what's going to stop Kantaro?! Haruka, I told you to seduce her, not marry her!"

"Daddy, back off! I will not have you yell at my husband like that! From now on, only Kantaro and I can do that!"

"Yomi..."Sugino was stunned.

"Iie, I free you, Haruka. This is my gift to the both of you."

"Arigato! Kantaro-kun, this means so much!"

She hugged him. She hugged her parents and Yoko. Then she grabbed Haruka's hand, and they walked away to mostly happy life.


End file.
